


Маскировка

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: Если ангелы (а значит и демоны) по природе своей бесполы - зачем был весь этот маскарад с переодеванием в няню? И почему садовник Франциск так кошмарно выглядит?
Kudos: 12





	Маскировка

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально выложено на фикбуке: ficbook.net/readfic/8667777  
Если вы заметили ошибку или еще какой-то косяк - не стесняйтесь сказать об этом.

— Не понимаю, почему нельзя было просто сделать своё тело женским, — недовольно ворчал ангел, помогая Кроули заколоть волосы шпильками.  
Чудеса на причёску решили не тратить, хватало того, что одно демоническое чудо удерживало шляпку, второе, ангельское, позволило ровно нанести помаду (не надо чуда! я сам… ладно, ладно, хорошо, только прекрати ржать!), а третье помогало швам на чулках оставаться ровными в любой ситуации. Кроули уже четырнадцать раз мысленно проклял себя за изобретение женских чулок, но штука была действенной, сбившиеся швы и поехавшие стрелки определенно принесли в мир больше зла, чем любая из пиротехнических диверсий Хастура.  
— Просто? — Кроули попытался в изумлении обернуться и тут же зашипел от боли, Азирафэль всё ещё не закончил возиться с волосами. — Ты сам-то когда-нибудь пробовал?  
— Я? Нет! — Ангел возмущённо засопел, — Мы, ангелы, чистые создания, и не нуждаемся в смене телесного обличья на женское для того чтобы искушать заблудших мужей.  
Кроули всё-таки сумел слегка обернуться:  
— Аа, так вы искушаете их прямо так? Поделишься опытом, мм?  
— Кроули!  
Демон захихикал.  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял, что ты никого никогда не искушал, а Платон просто так пускал на тебя слюни. Ты знаешь, что это потом назвали платонической любовью? Жестоко, как по мне.  
Но Азирафэль больше не поддавался на провокации, сосредоточившись на причёске и (разумеется, совершенно случайно) слишком сильно дёргая пряди.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Кроули, слегка успокоившись, — если хочешь знать, это вовсе не просто. Приходится приложить массу усилий, а главное заполнить кучу бумаг. Если помнишь, в 17-м веке я как-то развлёкся, симпатичная получилась дамочка, кстати говоря. Правда, лет через двадцать пришлось менять всё обратно, эти платья стали жутко неудобными… Так до сих пор в служебных формах периодически всплывает тот факт, что статистика соблазнения одиноких вдовцов у меня почему-то понизилась. Иногда мне кажется, Дагон нарочно развлекается, лишь бы оставить меня без премии.  
Кроули не мог видеть, что происходит за спиной, но готов был поклясться, что Азирафэль еле сдерживает смех.  
— А попросить временное новое тело? — спросил ангел.  
— Бумааааги… — протянул Кроули. — Нет, конечно, можно, я даже один раз так делал. Но с тех пор зарёкся, знаешь, в каком состоянии хранили это? Мне пришлось потратить недельный запас чудес, чтобы привести ногти в приличный вид.  
Азирафэля передернуло.  
— Боже правый, об этом я как-то не подумал…  
— Не ругайся! Да и к тому же, — продолжил демон, создавая в руке небольшое зеркало и пытаясь идеально расправить воротничок, — мне пришлось бы сменить весь гардероб. А ты видел, что носят современные женщины? Отвратительно! Когда я предлагал дизайнерам идею блестящих топиков, я и подумать не мог, что кто-то решит просочетать это с розовыми мини. От-вра-ти-тель-но.  
— Но тебе же всё равно пришлось покупать женскую одежду? И к тому же сейчас ты одет… — ангел замялся, — не совсем современно, да?  
— Ооо, кто-то начал разбираться в трендах? Может быть нам приодеть тебя, ангел? Майка в сеточку, а? Ирокез?  
— Подожди секундочку, не вертись. Я почти закончил.  
В зеркале было видно, что ангел аж покраснел. Вероятно, представил себя с ирокезом и сеточкой.  
— Зря отказываешься, представляешь, какую рожу скорчил бы Гавриил?  
Азирафэль все-таки рассмеялся, но быстро вернул себе чопорный вид. — Это вовсе не смешно, Кроули!  
— Вы, ангелы, ничего не понимаете в юморе, — вздохнул Кроули, выбираясь из кресла и критически осматривая прическу со всех сторон. — Нет, я, конечно, мог бы сделать, всё, что ты предлагаешь. Но это было бы не так весело!  
Азирафэль снова улыбнулся. С демоном было не соскучишься, это точно.  
— Ну как, я прекрасна? — кокетливо спросил Кроули, рисуясь. Улыбка вышла несколько крокодилья, но как всегда обаятельная.  
— Просто обворожительна, — галантно ответил ангел ему в тон. — Позвольте выразить искреннее восхищение, дорогая моя… Кстати, как тебя будут звать?  
— Ашторет.  
— Не слишком претенциозно?  
— Нормально. — Кроули щелчком пальцев избавился от зеркала и повернулся к нему. — Ты вечно все критикуешь. А как будут звать тебя?  
— Думаю, Франциск — неплохое имя.  
— Франциск, серьёзно? Будешь разговаривать с птичками?  
— Только изредка, — поморщился ангел, — если будут срочные донесения от начальства. А эта блузка не слишком вызывающая для няни?  
— Нет, в самый раз. Не бойся, у меня безупречное чувство стиля. А ты уже придумал себе маскировку?  
— Эээ… Нет. А что, она нужна? — ангел инстинктивно поправил совершенно не сбившийся галстук.  
Кроули закатил глаза, потом вспомнил, что за очками не видно, снял их и повторил процедуру.  
— Аааангел, ты серьёзно думаешь, что садовники ходят в подобных костюмах? Бросай шпильки и пошли. Мы тебя так переоденем, родное начальство не узнает.  
— Надеюсь, обойдётся без ирокеза? — неловко пошутил Азирафэль, аккуратно складывая шпильки в коробку и пристраивая её на краю стола.  
— Так уж и быть! — подмигнул Кроули и ринулся в сторону двери. Кажется, на сегодня намечалась ещё одна забава, и он не собирался её упускать.


End file.
